


Dragon Scales

by C1oudStrife



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Poaching, half-dragon Kaiba and Mokuba AU, injured Kaiba, it's somehow a one-shot slow burn but it is shippy i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1oudStrife/pseuds/C1oudStrife
Summary: On his birthday, Atem travels out into the wilderness just beyond his home - a realm owned by dragons.While there, he comes across a young dragonfolk - a half-dragon, half-human hybrid known for living among dragons - who begs him for help after their family was attacked by poachers intending to steal priceless Blue Eyes White Dragon scales.Atem is introduced to Seto, too injured to care for his younger brother, and agrees to help the two orphaned siblings find a new sense of home.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Dragon Scales

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: This fic mentions poachers, and has some blood and mentions of live skinning and death.
> 
> Happy NaNoWriMo! ...ish. I got sick the first few days, so I ended up writing this instead of the project I was planning to do, haha. I hope you enjoy though! It was pretty fun to write.

Atem had been counting down the days until his birthday since the beginning of the new year. His home rested on the edge of what was known as dragon’s territory, and only after a certain age were people allowed to venture out to explore. In fact, it was something of a custom of the entire city. When people reached adulthood, they’d take a journey out to the dragon’s territory, specifically on their birthday. From then on, one could travel to and from dragon’s territory as they pleased, but there was something inherently special about one’s first time out in the world.

Atem had been itching to reach that day himself ever since he learned about the holiday.

Thus, when the day finally came, the celebrations were kept short in favor of a proper sendoff for Atem’s journey.

The rules of the event were simple. Atem could stay in dragon’s territory for as long as he wished, as long as he followed their laws. He wasn’t to wander into any private nests, and he was to treat any dragons or dragonfolk with the same respect he’d give another person.

Dragonfolk were unique beings, who lived in dragon’s territory until their own adulthood when they’d decide where to make their own nests. They weren’t necessarily dragons, and they weren’t necessarily humans. Rather, dragonfolk were a mix of the two species, born from either a dragon and a human, or another dragonfolk parent.

Atem had already met a few dragonfolk. It wasn’t uncommon for some to move into his city, due to how close it was to their childhood nesting grounds, and any human friends they’d made during other birthday journeys. 

Admittedly, Atem learned most of what he needed to know over the years by talking to them. As a result, he felt more than prepared to venture out.

Ready to get started, he waved his goodbyes to the sendoff party, and set out through the tall gate that accented the city.

It was pure wilderness as Atem traveled further away from his home. Lush forests weren’t very common in the territory, it was mostly desert and cliffs. Atem’s city was built around the largest oasis, but there were some other scarce points of water and a few trees that could be found scattered within view. It was the expected sight, nothing really out of the realm of what Atem already knew beyond the lack of human architecture.

Atem was far more surprised by the lack of dragons. The dragonfolk he spoke to made it sound like dragon’s territory was absolutely crawling with them, as far as the eye could see. Surely they hadn’t all just left?

No, he had to be doing something wrong.

Considering the rule to not poke around nests, Atem decided on taking a different approach. If he was going to explore for a while, it would probably be smart to find an oasis open to guests. They weren’t in endless supply, so surely some had to exist with the purpose of being shared. He might get lucky and find dragons or dragonfolk there to restock their own supplies as well.

Atem decided on trying out the larger collection of trees. He couldn’t quite see the pond through the brush, but a thick group of plants meant a good location to find water.

It was like walking through a forest, trying to find the water that supplied the plants with life. Not that Atem had ever walked through a forest. The oasis back home was kept carefully trimmed so that people could easily access it, but this one grew however nature decided it would grow. Atem found himself fascinated by even just the wilderness of the land.

Soon, too soon, Atem stepped out into a clearing. All around, the brush continued, and in the center sat a large, round pool. At the far end stood one lonely dragonfolk, too small to be an adult.

Great. Somehow the first, largest wild oasis turned out to be a nest. Maybe he wouldn’t get in trouble if he turned and left before he was noticed. Before he could even move, though, the kid turned and locked eyes with him.

Luck was not on his side.

Atem awkwardly waved, his mind failing to come up with any better reaction. He was in so much trouble, he was sure of it.

The kid, without even acknowledging him beyond the stare, suddenly disappeared into the brush. Maybe he accidentally scared them off. Maybe he could go before they brought their parent back. It wasn’t like he meant to walk into their nest, he didn’t even know it was owned by anyone. He’d heard that dragons didn’t really like hearing excuses from people, that a nest invader was a nest invader no matter what.

The second rule he’d been given was to treat dragons and dragonfolk with the same respect as a human. If he were to accidentally wander into a person’s house, his instincts told him to politely leave before they got uncomfortable. Perhaps it was the same answer here.

After waiting a moment just to make sure the kid didn’t rush back to make him explain himself, Atem returned to the brush. He’d be out and at the next oasis before anything went to the extreme.

Something grabbed his arm before he could wander too far.

Atem turned, ready to face the fury of a dragon, to find the kid from a moment ago clinging to him.

The kid tugged on him a bit, staring up at him. “Please help me!”

Help? Wasn’t the parent supposed to be there to help? Wasn’t this kid safe in their nest? Concerned, Atem decided to agree, and let the kid lead him away from the oasis.

He was confused, at first, as the young dragonfolk led him across the sandy desert. How did this kid wander so far from their nest? They seemed to know where they were going, so being lost didn’t seem to be the issue.

Sand turned to rock as they continued walking. Atem only got brief glances of the deep gorges that started appearing in the terrain. He was by no means an expert on how to raise dragonfolk, but he was getting the uncomfortable feeling that they were heading into territory that seemed rather dangerous for a child.

Yet, the kid kept walking. It was only as they were walking closer to one of the cliffs that Atem was finally acknowledged again. “Please help my brother, he’s hurt!”

Their brother? Atem looked up to finally notice the glint of scales at the edge of the cliff.

At first, Atem was certain that the brother had fallen over the edge. To minimal relief, he found out that wasn’t the case. The brother was simply lying on the edge of the cliff, his scales hardly visible due to him being drenched in blood.

This dragonfolk was definitely older, likely an adult. He was much bigger than his younger sibling, and the scales that Atem could see clearly had a brighter glimmer to them than the smaller dragonfolk’s baby scales. According to those more informed, dragonfolk had three stages of scales: baby, teen, and adult. Baby scales were soft and matte, while adult scales were stronger and glossier, with teen scales looking more awkward and in-between the two stages.

Still, no matter the age of the brother, Atem wondered why the parent wasn’t doing anything, and why a parent wasn’t around at all, for that matter. A parent should have been the one out looking for help, or at the very least, would be keeping a close eye on the younger sibling. It wasn’t an elder brother’s job to take care of his nest.

Atem tried to approach the brother, only to earn a furious hiss from the elder dragonfolk. The brother tried to move, only for more blood to pour out of his wounds.

The younger dragonfolk rushed forward, and coaxed their brother back down. “I brought him here. He’s going to help.”

“I don’t need help. Especially not from him.”

“Yes, you do. Please, let him? He seems nicer.”

“You don’t know that. He could be here to finish the job.”

Atem used the distraction of their bickering to step closer. “I’m not here to hurt anyone. Did someone do this to you?”

Both siblings stared hard at Atem. The younger dragonfolk spoke first. “Mean people tried to attack my brother!”

The elder, now unable to stop his younger sibling from talking, decided to clarify. “Poachers; and if you decide to try anything like that, you’ll end up like him.” He pointed behind himself as best he could without straining any injuries.

Atem moved closer to peer over the edge of the cliff. At the very bottom of the ravine was a human corpse. The body was too far away to decide whether he’d died before or after he hit the ground. Neither option sounded particularly pleasant.

Atem backed away from the edge again, just enough to feel safe. The injured dragonfolk cast him a smug look.

Something in Atem refused to give him the satisfaction of thinking he was afraid. “You said poachers, plural. Where are the others?”

“Our mother killed another, and the third ran off… for now.” The elder brother sounded interested in getting his revenge upon the survivor’s return.

So they did have a mother, somewhere. Atem chanced another quick glance around for her.

The smaller sibling noticed, and their expression turned somber. “She didn’t make it…”

“Oh… I see. I’m sorry.” That would explain why the two seemed to be fending for themselves.

Still, Atem had never heard of dragon poachers before. Other animals, sure. His home city looked down upon those who disrespected wildlife for nothing more than quick cash. To hunt down something that could think and speak like a human, though, felt like its own unique category of heartless violence.

Especially so in the case of hunting dragonfolk, who could even walk among humans, and exist as relatives.

The elder of the two siblings hissed at Atem. “We don’t need your pity.”

He was stubborn, Atem was learning that quickly. Perhaps it was safer to play into the elder brother’s logic if he planned on getting anywhere. “Then I won’t pity you, but I can at least do something about your injuries since I’m already here.”

The dragonfolk seemed like he still wanted to argue, but he simply glared at Atem in warning.

Atem, ignoring the glare, mulled over the amount of blood still oozing out of the dragonfolk’s body. He certainly didn’t bring anything with him to treat such injuries, and it would take some time to travel back home to get something and bring it back. “I’m going to need medical supplies, and something to clean the wounds-”

Before Atem could finish talking, the smaller of the two dragonfolk ran off, back in the direction they came from. Atem found himself caught between chasing after the child and staying to keep an eye on their sibling. Neither really seemed in a position to be left alone.

The elder brother hardly seemed bothered by his younger sibling running off. Atem stared at him. “Aren’t you worried?”

“About what? He can handle himself.”

“He’s a child.”

“He handled dragging you here.”

Atem couldn’t argue that logic too much. “Where is he even going?”

“To gather your supplies, I’d imagine. I’d probably die even faster if my life was left entirely in your hands.”

Atem bit back the retort he wanted to say. Trying to gain the higher ground in a nonsense argument would help no one. Instead, he figured he could use the time to see how talkative the dragonfolk was. More information would be helpful for both of them, even if it meant putting himself through some snark. “You were talking about those poachers before, do you know why they’re after your family?”

“The same reason any poacher hunts. They’re collecting dragon scales.”

Dragon scales were notoriously rare. Dragons and dragonfolk kept their shed safely hoarded, and gifted individual scales or scale-made jewelry to only those they trusted. Having a lot of scales meant not only monetary wealth, but a wealth of friends and kindness as well.

Which meant that stealing the scales completely trampled over the culture of them for the sake of their rarity. Atem refused to understand how that sort of thinking could seem logical to anyone.

The dragonfolk watched as Atem processed the information. He seemed to be mulling over something himself, before finally deciding to speak again. “...My name is Seto. The little one is my brother, Mokuba. We are the last remaining members of the Blue Eyes White Dragon family.”

Atem’s breath caught in his throat. With how rare dragon scales already were, Blue Eyes scales in particular were considered top of the line. Atem himself, living like royalty among his people, barely had any of those scales in particular. The only person Atem even knew to have a notable collection was his friend and close neighbor, who was regularly gifted scales from another Blue Eyes dragonfolk in the city by the name of Kisara. The two of them were also the ones who gave Atem the miniscule amount of Blue Eyes scales he owned. Most of his personal collection consisted of Red Eyes Black Dragon scales, or scales from other families gifted to him in noteworthy sized loads.

However, despite the seemingly limitless mountains of gold and scales Atem owned, Seto’s body was worth even more… and someone tried to kill him for it. 

Atem felt sick even acknowledging the concept of someone putting monetary value on another being’s flesh.

As Mokuba returned, Atem realized he hadn’t introduced himself yet either. “My name is Atem. I come from the nearby human city, it’s… my birthday today.”

Both dragonfolk seemed to relax a bit in understanding, as if Atem had said the magic words to prove he was trustworthy. Seto’s eyes seemed to suggest that Atem managed to pass a difficult test he hadn’t even been aware he was taking.

Mokuba set down a bundle of leaves next to Atem, and water collected in what looked like a homemade bowl. Atem stared at the collection with a bit of confusion. Didn’t Seto say Mokuba was bringing back medical supplies? “What are these for?”

Mokuba blinked and tilted his head. “Water to clean the wound, some herbs for infections, and leaves for the wrapping. It’s what you asked for, isn’t it?”

Seto smiled at his sibling before Atem could respond. “Good work, Mokuba. Let me take a look at those.”

Mokuba moved the supplies closer to his elder sibling, flapping his wings a bit with joy from Seto’s praise.

Not wanting Seto to overexert himself, Atem took the initiative of opening the leaf bundle and laying out the herbs that were within. Seto gave him nothing more than a warning glare in thanks.

After a moment of quiet contemplating, Seto’s glare turned into a new coy smirk. “I believe I see the problem here, Mokuba. You got draconic herbs for our human assistant. Humans probably don’t even teach their young how to use them anymore.”

Mokuba gasped as if Atem’s mere presence and lack of knowledge offended him. Seto was a horrible influence. “How do they heal themselves if they get hurt?”

Atem spoke up to defend himself, not entirely convinced Seto wouldn’t just drop more snark on Mokuba’s young, impressionable mind. “We have bandages, and herbal medicine. Some of our designated doctors have been doing research on what we can use.”

Mokuba seemed fascinated by the cultural difference. His elder brother, however, was unimpressed. “Well, what we have works fine, and it’s what’s here. If you get lost, ask Mokuba.”

Mokuba puffed up with pride, and pointed at one of the longer leaves that made up the bundle. “That one gets all sticky and slimy when it’s wet. We use them to cover and protect the wound.”

“Like a bandage.” Atem nodded, and picked up the leaf Mokuba had pointed out to him. While dry, it had a simple texture to it, but didn’t really cling to the skin. He was going to have to learn on the fly how much it reacted to water.

Step one, though, was cleaning up the blood, and applying whatever herbs Mokuba had brought to keep Seto from getting infected. It was going to be a challenge, trying to scrub the wound with what was basically various leaves, but he was going to have to work with what he had.

Picking up the herbs and bowl of water, Atem carefully approached the injured dragonfolk. He followed Mokuba’s instructions on how to make a paste out of most of the herbs, while learning that the others were apparently edible or could be applied dry.

Atem carefully eyed the edge of the cliff as he sat by Seto’s side. “This may end up hurting a bit.”

“If that’s your way of warning me to be careful, maybe you should try not to be a nuisance in the first place.”

The quip wasn’t exactly comforting with Atem’s life on the line. It wasn’t really easy to be gentle on an open wound. He doubted he could argue that, though. He was just going to have to hope Seto had a high enough pain tolerance.

Of course, Atem’s luck only ran so far. As soon as he started applying the herbal paste to some of the scratches on Seto’s back, the dragonfolk let out a furious hiss.

Atem jumped away from Seto’s limbs, not wanting to test his luck further. Seto only sneered at him, as if threatening Atem’s life was simply a game, and he was currently winning.

Mokuba approached Seto and gently pet his brother’s head to ease him.

Atem was going to have to try again if he wanted to get Seto’s wounds dealt with. He wasn’t going to just leave the two of them there to die just because Seto wanted to be a pain.

Mokuba held his brother’s head this time as Atem applied the paste and wrappings to Seto’s back. Seto let out a tense hiss, but did nothing more as Atem worked.

With Seto’s back clean, it was far more obvious that most of the blood was pumping out of his tail. Mainly right at the base, where it connected with the rest of his body.

Upon closer inspection, Atem could clearly see why. A large gash had been ripped open right where his tail connected to his spine. More than a gash, really. It looked like someone had been intent on skinning Seto while he was still alive, or at least rip off his tail in the process.

Atem eyed the cliff again, remembering the body at the bottom as a story painted itself in his mind. A story of that man, still alive, pinning Seto down and cutting at his tail, intent on stealing the scales and leaving the dragonfolk to die of blood loss. A story of Seto writhing in fury and pain, too stubborn to give up on his own life, until the commotion dislodged his attacker and sent the man tumbling over the edge. A story of Mokuba, probably still too young for any poacher’s interest, either watching the events or coming home to them, and rushing off to get help before anything could escalate again.

Atem swallowed down the disgust rising in his throat. He had priorities right now. He could find out what to do about what remained of the poachers after he was more confident in Seto’s survival.

Of course, considering Seto’s pain tolerance, Atem wondered how well the dragonfolk would handle him cleaning the bigger wound. How Seto could even handle it bleeding out the way it was felt like a mystery. Maybe he was being such a pest because he was just mentally out of it from the pain.

Atem tried to wash the wound, but Seto hissed louder and started to writhe as soon as water was applied to the bare flesh. Atem stopped as Seto let out a furious string of curses.

Mokuba tried to whisper something to his aggravated brother. Whatever it was, it didn’t seem to work, as Seto continued to mumble what sounded like nonsense.

It was probably going to be even harder to bandage the wound if Seto refused to calm back down. Atem tried to wordlessly convey to Mokuba the issue, not wanting to give Seto more fuel to sass him with.

Mokuba nodded. He got the message. Then, to Atem’s horror, he started climbing on top of Seto.

Mokuba sat on his brother’s shoulders, looping his legs around the other’s arms and wings, until he had Seto essentially trapped in a headlock. Seto tried to convince him to get off, but Mokuba simply ignored him. Instead, the little dragonfolk smiled and gave a thumbs up to Atem.

Atem, however, was staring at the cliff again, imagining a very angry Seto squirming in just the right direction to launch both himself and Mokuba over the edge. Mokuba was so small, he had to weigh barely anything. There was no way he was strong enough to actually hold Seto down.

Yet, Mokuba seemed to completely trust the situation. Actually, despite his complaining, Seto hadn’t moved at all since Mokuba sat on him.

Was Mokuba actually onto something? Was it worth taking the risk? The only other option Atem could think of was to leave Seto there, and that certainly wasn’t the right answer to the situation.

Atem decided to trust Mokuba.

Carefully, he started treating the wound again. Seto hissed out a few more choice words, but only tensed up at the pain. The only motion he dared to make was his claws digging into the ground he was laying on. Something about it felt different than how he was acting earlier.

Atem finished cleaning the wound surprisingly fast without Seto wriggling around. As Atem used the last bit of water to wet the leaves for wrapping, he looked up to check on the two brothers, and suddenly realized why it had been so much easier.

The difference was Mokuba. Despite how easy it was to set off Seto’s temper, he had enough self control to just as easily hold still should his anger threaten Mokuba. Atem had a feeling Seto’s love for his brother ran strong.

After getting Seto’s tail properly bandaged and protected, Atem heaved a soft sigh. If they were careful, he and Mokuba could guide Seto away from the cliff and settle him somewhere safer to heal at. His first thought was their nest, if it was close enough.

“Hey, Mokuba?” Atem sat down to rest as he caught the attention of the younger brother. “Do you two live nearby?”

Mokuba climbed down off of his sibling. “Uh… Well…”

Seto growled under his breath. “We don’t have a nest.”

Atem looked at Mokuba. There was no way he was old enough to be going without a nest. Technically, he shouldn’t even be without a parent. Mokuba was probably lucky Seto was still around to raise him in their mother’s place.

Though, they only lost their mother because someone killed her. It was a tragedy that shouldn’t have happened, and clearly still loomed over them. Atem stared at Seto’s bandaged tail. “Well, you can’t stay here. You need somewhere proper to rest.”

Seto looked unenthused by the idea. “I’m fine here.”

“No, you’re not. It’s too dangerous to stay alone out here.”

“I’ve done fine so far.”

“So far, yes, but it’s only a matter of time before someone rolls you right off the cliff with the condition you’re in.”

Seto narrowed his eyes. Atem was treading a thin line by offending the dragonfolk’s pride, but someone had to tell him the truth.

Mokuba intervened before the two could start fighting by grabbing Atem’s leg. “You’ll stay with us to protect us, won’t you?”

Seto snarled with only a tinge of aggression, as if dramatically implying his own brother was betraying him. “I don’t need protecting!”

“Yes, you do!” Mokuba stomped his foot. “I’ll sit on you again!”

Seto grumbled quietly, but allowed Mokuba the victory.

Atem decided to interrupt before the siblings could change their minds about ending the small argument. “I’d like to stay, I would, but I think I need to tell someone about these poachers. There might be more lurking out there. My friends might be able to help get rid of them before they start causing problems again.”

The dragonfolk siblings thought on Atem’s logic. Seto looked unimpressed, despite acting like he wanted to be rid of Atem.

Mokuba, however, clung tighter to Atem’s leg. “What if we come with you?”

“Mokuba.” Seto’s tone was firm. “You’re too young to live in a human city.”

“Well, take just my brother with you then.” Mokuba looked up at Atem with pleading eyes.

Atem shook his head. “Not an option, either. We aren’t leaving you alone.”

“There is no we in this situation. Go, find your friends. You’ll see me still here when you get back.”

At least Seto was somewhat inviting Atem back. He still wasn’t a fan of leaving the siblings alone, though. “You could just visit the city while I look for my friends? It will only be a moment, and then we can find you a proper nest.”

Mokuba looked thrilled by the idea. Seto, less so, but Atem continued before he could complain. “It’s not like there’s no young dragonfolk there at all, anyway. Plenty other dragonfolk have already nested there. They aren’t going to ban Mokuba from entering.”

That sealed the deal. Seto couldn’t argue against it, and Mokuba was all for it.

Together, Mokuba and Atem helped Seto stand up. Seto was much taller than Atem expected him to be, easily towering over the other two. Were he not injured, Seto would probably be intimidating standing at his full height.

His height, unfortunately, also made him difficult to just carry. Atem and Mokuba would have to work together in getting Seto to the city. Even then, the injured dragonfolk would probably be exhausted and frustrated by the time he’d get to rest.

With Seto leaning most of his weight on Atem, and Mokuba carefully balancing Seto’s tail, the three started the long walk back. 

The travel was difficult. If Mokuba struggled to keep up, he risked tugging on Seto’s tail and making the pain worse. If Atem stumbled under Seto’s weight, all three of them had to adjust on the fly or risk falling on top of each other. By the time they actually reached the city, Atem was positive Seto’s wounds were in worse condition from all the awkward motion.

Atem’s father was reasonably surprised when Atem brought home a bloody dragonfolk. Atem settled Seto down in his own bed as he and Mokuba explained what happened, and within moments there were other dragonfolk in Atem’s room checking Seto’s wounds and asking questions, and a search party of city guards lined up at the gate.

Once the commotion started to settle, Atem found himself with not much more he could do to help. He guided Mokuba out of the room to give the doctors space to work.

Atem considered showing Mokuba around the city as just something to do while they waited, since the little dragonfolk seemed curious, but he wasn’t sure Seto would appreciate him wandering off too far.

Instead, Atem decided to show Mokuba some of the little human-made tools and trinkets around his home. Mokuba absolutely loved them, and Atem ended up deciding to give him a small toy to keep. Hopefully there wasn’t some rule he wasn’t aware of about it, but the dragonfolk in the city allowed gifts for their children all the time.

It took a few hours before the doctors were finished. Atem couldn’t help but imagine it was because Seto was being just as stubborn for them as he was being earlier.

Regardless, apparently Seto would be fine. He’d need to rest for a few molts until his scales were healed, and there would likely be a scar on his tail, but he’d be fine.

Atem found himself relieved. He doubted Seto asked about his next concern, so he decided to ask for himself while other, less stubborn dragonfolk were still around. “What about where he’ll stay? He wants to find a new nest.”

The dragonfolk looked among each other before one responded. “Not until after he’s healed, he won’t. He’s going to have to stay where he is.”

Seto wasn’t going to like that answer. Seto also probably hadn’t actually been told that yet. “How long do you think it will take?”

“He should be back on his feet in a few months, but worst case scenario, it might be years before he’s truly recovered. It just depends how many molts it takes. He might be better off just nesting here in the city, really. He’s the same age as you, so he won’t need his parent’s blessings.”

Seto apparently hadn’t told them about his mother. “What about Mokuba?”

“Is Seto his parent?”

“He’s his… brother?” Atem struggled with the last word, caught between wanting to lie for Mokuba’s sake, and needing to tell the truth.

“Mokuba is going to have to go home, then. He’s too young to be so far from home.”

Mokuba, in a panic, threw himself into the discussion. “No, wait! My brother is my guardian!”

The dragonfolk started muttering among themselves. After a moment, a different one gave their answer. “Whatever the situation may be, we won’t send him off alone. We can discuss this further when his brother is well enough to think about a nest.”

It was the best agreement Atem could come to in a discussion of a culture that wasn’t his own. Seto would be far more able to talk about the issue himself. “Can Mokuba at least stay here with Seto?”

The dragonfolk nodded. Their temporary housing was decided. Atem’s next task was going to be telling Seto.

Seto, of course, did not take the news well. After some arguing, and Seto demanding being able to leave, Mokuba ended up solving things by laying on top of his brother to hold him down until he was calm.

Seto wasn’t happy about staying, but he couldn’t find a strong argument against Mokuba. He stayed, begrudgingly, and claimed Atem’s bed as his own.

With Seto settled in, the months dragged on. His first molt was messy. The scales around the wound got caught, and it quickly became a bloody mess to clean up and bandage again. Seto, even moodier from molting, refused to allow even the most damaged scales away from the bed, and started a small hoard of them right on the blankets.

By about the third molt the scales started spilling off the bed. By the time Seto was allowed to walk around again, there were more scales scattered around Atem’s room than he thought possible to clean up.

Mokuba took Seto somewhere quiet to talk about their nesting situation. When they came back, Seto shoved something in Atem’s face.

Atem blinked as he took the item. It was a necklace, crafted out of the broken and bent scales that Atem had helped Seto clear away from his wound. They’d been cleaned, and arranged in a way that each unique broken chunk accented the overall shape of the jewelry.

Atem could find only two words to say. “Thank you.”

Seto scowled. “It was Mokuba’s idea. He said I should thank you for allowing us to stay here.”

“It’s no problem.” Atem tried on the necklace. “Have you guys thought about your nest?”

Seto’s eyes narrowed. “Mokuba thinks we should stay in the city.”

“What do you think?”

It took Seto a moment to respond, like he was thinking. “I want what’s best for him.”

A vague answer. Was Seto too stubborn to admit he wanted to stay, too?

Seto continued, a new hint of frustration in his voice. “However, we haven’t come to a decision yet, and it will take time to collect my hoard and leave.”

“You’re more than welcome to stay and take your time.”

Seto’s facial expression told Atem that wasn’t the answer he was expecting. However, it was a hard offer to turn down. Like he said himself, he had a lot of scales to clean up, and it would hurt his dragonfolk pride to accidentally forget even one of them.

Seto and Mokuba kept Atem’s room for a few more months. Seto showed his face more around the house than while he was injured, attending family meals and helping with chores. Atem found it nice, wondering if Seto was finally warming up to considering Atem a friend.

It was during Seto’s next molt that Atem really started questioning the behavior. Seto had locked himself in Atem’s room, and refused to come out. Eventually, despite wanting to give Seto space to molt peacefully, Atem let himself into the room out of worry.

None of Seto’s scales had been cleaned up yet. In fact, with what he’d lost so far, there was even more of a mess around the room. He hardly looked ready to move out.

Seto glared from the cocoon of blankets he’d buried himself under. “What do you want?”

“I want to know what you’re doing hiding away in here.”

“Protecting my scales. Don’t touch any of them.”

Atem checked under his feet to make sure he didn’t accidentally step on any, but otherwise stood his ground. “That’s not what I meant, Seto. I thought you and Mokuba were looking for a place in the city to stay.”

Seto was quiet.

“Have you not been looking at all?”

Seto flicked his tail out of the blanket cocoon, scattering a few scales off the bed in the process. “Mokuba wants to stay here, specifically.”

“Here in my house?” Seto’s hesitancy about the topic of nesting was starting to make sense. He’d already made his nest in Atem’s room.

“Have we been bad company?”

“No, but you could have asked before just moving in.” Atem sighed. Technically, it was his own fault Seto had moved in. He’d been recovering from his injury for more than a year, that was plenty of time to start considering a place home.

Seto blinked, calm despite Atem’s poor attempt at a temper. “I can’t give Mokuba the same sense of family we had before. I can try, but it’s too quiet for him, just the two of us. He likes the warmth here… the sense of home.”

Atem thought about how much Seto had been interacting with his family. Was it Mokuba who liked the warmth of love, or Seto himself?

Scales clinked together as Seto adjusted himself into a more comfortable position. “If there’s a price we can pay to stay, name it.”

“...No.” Atem shook his head. “You’ve been here for so long, it would be rude of me to start demanding rent.” He smiled. “You can stay if that’s what you’d like. I’d just like to have my room back.”

Seto and Atem both looked around at all of the scales littering the furniture and the floor. “That might be a difficult request. This makes a good hoard room.”

Atem crossed his arms. “Well then, I’ll just sleep among your hoard.”

Seto sat up, an offended glare in his eyes. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“I would! It’s my bedroom.”

At first, Atem was positive Seto was going to claw him. It would have been his own fault, he did technically threaten Seto’s prized possessions. Instead, though, Seto’s glare morphed into a smirk. “Alright, if you insist, how about we meet halfway and I just hoard you, too?”

Atem went quiet, processing. Was Seto... flirting with him? In a certain context, it could almost be confused for a marriage proposal, but they weren’t even dating.

Did Atem mind considering it like dating if it was? He thought on it. 

After making his decision, Atem flopped down on the bed next to Seto. “Sounds fine by me.”

Rather than shove Atem away, Seto allowed him into the blanket cocoon. So close to the dragonfolk’s warmth, Atem caught the sound of a soft rumble, like a low purr.

He could get used to living together with Seto. They already have been, really. As they got closer, and another year passed, Atem learned that Seto had a point about the concept of home.

He felt at home with Seto, and, though the dragonfolk was still too stubborn to admit it, Seto felt at home with him.

Even when Mokuba would outgrow their nest and move out to find a nest of his own, Atem and Seto had each other.

Atem found himself perfectly happy with that.


End file.
